There are various nacreous and synthetic pigments which can impart an appearance of "pearlescence" or shimmery luster to cosmetic products. However, incorporation of these components in hair conditioning vehicles presents formulation difficulties. Specifically, the pearlescent effect often is only short-lived, and the materials settle out of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is the purpose of the present invention to disclose hair conditioning formulations which contain cosmetically stable materials producing pearlescent effects. The system disclosed allows for the formulation of pearlescene without the settling normally observed; and the pearlescent effect is achieved in the absence of conventional pearlescing agents.
The hair conditioning compositions revealed are capable of providing not only a pearlized appearance, while at the same time rendering superior conditioning properties to the hair. The essential feature of these conditioning components is their ability to provide body, manageability, and detangling properties without displaying the greasiness, coating or gumminess normally associated with conventional conditioners. This causes the hair to retain its degree of cleanliness over a longer period of time.
The present formulations have been found cosmetically acceptable through an accelerated aging period of 3 months at 110.degree. F., equivalent to an acceptable shelf-life expectancy. Furthermore, "beauty lab half-head tests" have indicated good response with regard to body, manageability, and detangling, as well as a lack of greasiness normally associated with hair conditioners.